In order to reduce wiring costs and ease installation it may be desirable to connect one or more DC powered or driven devices in a series string that is powered from a single source. The present invention provides a topology and devices to enable DC powered or driven constant current devices to be connected in a parallel configuration while maintaining a series connection internal to the devices.